One of Those Days
by Blaze808
Summary: Ed is having one of those days where his reason escapes him. Due to this, he has developed a bit of a problem involving a certain photo. When his problem becomes known to some of Roy's subordinates, Hughes decides to give Ed a much needed talk about 'feelings'. Absolutely awful summary, but a pretty good story. Pairings-Edwin, Royai and Parental!HughesxEd and past!AlxWinry


**Hello! It's Blaze 808 with another Fullmetal story. This is called One of Those Days and it's an Edwin fic with a hint of Royai inside-and humorous.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood.**

Today was one of those days. It was one of those days where Edward didn't think his head was screwed on just right. It was one of those days where he really couldn't control himself. Today was the day he 'lost his masculinity'. He had a spring in his step, a bit more colour on his face, and just seemed way too spacey for his own liking. It was like his body had a mind of its own. For this reason, was why his hand had involuntarily drawn a heart over Winry's head on the picture. Looking at what he had done, he blushed furiously. He had gotten over his crush on her years ago, when they were eight. So why would he do that?

The worst part of this lack of control laid in the fact that he was at work. He was alone, but he was still there, working on yet another stupid re-write of his report. Reading it over quickly, he groaned. He thought it was just fine, but the colonel was picky as heck! Who did he think he was anyway? The Fuhrer? Groaning yet again, he lifted himself off the chair and walked into the office, report in hand. If the Colonel didn't like it, he could go jump off a cliff for all he cared. He had to get out of here before he embarrassed himself further.

Doing his standard 'kick the door open' action, he stormed in.

"You know Fullmetal, it never killed anyone to knock, but I suppose you're too small to reach the handle."

A familiar fury engulfed Ed, as he knew it would. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE THEM WITH A MICROSCOPE?"

Roy sighed. "I never said that, I just said you're too small to reach the handle."

Ed almost lost it yet again, but let out a heavy sigh, remembering his previous urgency. "Here!" And with that, practically threw the report on the Colonel's desk. It was a good thing that Ed had stapled it together, else a page might have gone out the open window on the summer day.

"Bye!" He quickly spoke before dashing out of the office.

"What's the rush?" Havoc noted, lighting another cigarette.

Ed closed the door behind him. So far, so good-and he sighed in relief. Or at least he tried to, because what he saw when he turned around made the sigh choke in his breath. Riza was standing over a small paper object, going to pick it up. Fear seized him when he realized it was the photograph.

"Oh crap!" Was all he could get out, though he'd be the only one to hear it. What should he do? What should he do? Should he yell at her frantically to leave it alone? Should he run over and snatch it frantically? Should he transmute it into something? What about randomly starting up a conversation? Bad idea, not today! He looked in surprise to see he had started biting his automail where a human's nails would be. The embarrassment of this snapped him out of his panic. Still, he had to do something, she was almost about to pick it up.

That's when Maes Hughes walked into the room, with a stack of at least a hundred photos in his hands. Most times, this would be when Ed fleed. Granted he liked Hughes, but the pictures were a nightmare! However, those photos might be his saviour. He just had to move fast. Quickly, he transmuted a fan behind him, and all of a sudden, a mass array of photos scattered the ground around Riza, littering the ground with mini portraits of Elysia and Gracia. Success! Now if he offered to help, he could retrieve the contraband photo! He heard Hughes let out a small curse, then go down to the ground, with Riza helping him pick them up.

"Here! Let me help!" Ed quickly spoke, going down to the ground. The only regret that he had was he was going to have to help pick _all_ of them up, and sneak the one into his pocket, to avoid drawing suspicion…which might be a problem, because Riza was already eyeing him suspiciously.

Quickly, each person picked up the photos, with Ed looking at each quickly, but to his dismay, he hadn't found his. Both Hughes and Riza were looking at each photo too. He wasn't sure why…

Finally, he heard a "What is this?" from Hughes, and a chill went down his spine. Hughes would be even worse than Riza…

"That would be the photo I was going to examine." Riza spoke.

Ed's face went crimson, and he mentally slapped himself, for having a crimson face would be the same as having blood on his hands after a murder.

"Aw! This is so cute!" Hughes gushed. "Ed, do you have a crush on Winry?"

Oh crap.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ed spoke, though a quiver in his voice gave him away.

"You're in the picture, silly!" He held the picture up, showing the heart around Winry. He almost gagged out of fear when he saw that he was standing right beside her.

"Al!" He muttered. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?" He knew that Al would go with it, though would tease Ed without mercy if he found out. Possibly even…tell…Winry…why did he have to say that?

"So why were you looking at it, Ed?" Riza asked.

His face went from crimson, to almost white. "W-what?" Ed couldn't keep the stutter out of his voice.

"I saw you looking at. I wasn't going to ask because I figured it was personal."

"WELL YEAH! IT WAS!" He covered his mouth quickly with his face matching the colour of his coat, and Hughes gave him a knowing smirk. He had condemned himself further…could this day get any better? What was next? Winry would storm in the room and see the picture?

"I would have left it alone, but you dropped it. I was going to return it to you, but it had dropped with the picture up."

Edward wanted to crawl into a hole and die he was so embarrassed.

"Ed? I think we need to have a bit of a chat." Hughes looked at Ed with a smile.

He was far too flustered to protest, and just followed Hughes into the lunchroom, which would be empty for another hour.

"Sit down." Hughes sat down, gesturing for Ed to join him.

As soon as Ed sat down, Hughes began. "You know, it's not weird to like a girl, especially at your age."

Ed heaved a sigh. "I don't like anyone!...I just lose control of myself sometimes."

"Like drawing hearts over girls' heads?" Hughes smirked, trying not to laugh. Oh the story he would have for Gracia when he got home…

"Yeah! It's not me! M-might be my automail!" He offered.

"So, you're going to visit Winry, and tell her that her _automail_ she built is in love with her?"

"No! She doesn't need to know that."

"Why not? Because if it's the _automail_, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Just because I like to act like an idiot doesn't mean I am one. Besides, I think you know that excuse was _really_ lame." He shook his head in mocking pity.

Ed just sat there, and his face got so warm for a second he wondered if he had gotten a fever.

"I'm guessing she doesn't know how you feel?"

"Yeah she does! I got over my crush when I was eight!"

"She knows about it?"

"Eh…sort of…"

"You told her."

"Well, I…ah…Al and I…got in a fight over ….who'd get to date her…"

"Who'd she pick?"

"Well…neither of us…"

"What? She missed out on you two handsome boys? Why?"

"Well…she wanted to date someone…" he spat out the last word "_taller._"

"I suppose this is why you blow your lid whenever someone calls you little?"

"No…"

Hughes rubbed his hand on Ed's head. "You know, I knew someone like you years ago."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Promise not to tell anyone? Because I am going to be in some _serious_ trouble if I continue."

"I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that. You see, when I was in my first year of military training, I met my roommate. You two were a bit different, but you both responded the same way when it came to love."

"Who is it?" he paused then added. "I'm not in love!"

Hughes ignored the last comment. "This is where I hold you to that promise. Roy."

"THE COLONEL?!" Ed couldn't hold back a laugh. Imagining the Colonel as love struck was hilarious. Wait a second, if the Colonel had been love struck, so was he…that killed his laughter instantaneously.

Hughes smiled, guessing the thought process going through Ed's head, then continued. "He did a pretty good job of hiding it. That's when I found his little letter. He had written it to a woman, and he had said pretty much all but 'I love you' in it."

"Hang on…? You're making this up. He's such a womanizer!"

"He wasn't-not when I first knew him. He only became one after she rejected him."

Ed's head drooped. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Hughes smiled at Edward. "Aren't you not supposed to be in love?"

He looked up suddenly, noting his own response. "Of course not. Love is girly."

Hughes randomly swatted Ed in the back of the head.

"OW! HEY!"

"Love is more than romantic. I love my daughter, and my wife, and am I girly?"

Ed didn't say anything.

"Eh-heh-heh, bad example. How about your love for your brother? Is that girly?"

"Of course not! He's my brother!"

"Exactly! So what is so different about loving a woman?"

"It's different. I don't have to kiss my brother."

Hughes chuckled. "You know, most boys your age-including myself-would be bothered if they never had a girlfriend at this point?"

Ed gave a strange look, remembering Al's occasional complaint that he wanted a girlfriend.

"Is there something wrong if I don't?"

"None at all! But that's not you."

"What do you mean, that's not me?"

"Even if you refuse to acknowledge it, you obviously feel something for her." He held up the picture that had started it all.

Ed said nothing. "So what do you want me to do? Ask her out on a date?"

"I think you're a little busy for that at the moment, my friend. However, you won't always be. Besides, as for my friend, I think the girl changed her mind, and to be honest, maybe yours has too."

"Girl?"

"You know, Roy's?"

Ed snickered. "Who was it, anyway?"

"Not telling! If I did, Roy would set my butt on fire again!"

"…Again?"

"That's what he did after I teased him about the letter. By the way, that was a good plan!"

"What?"

"Blowing the photos away! Very clever!" With that, Hughes walked away, leaving Ed wondering how he had known that.

With a smile on his face, he walked out of the room. "Mission accomplished!"

"That was an interesting story you told him."

Hughes froze suddenly. "Oh! Hi Riza!"

"Why did you tell him that?"

"I figured it was best to use the toughest person here! Well, other than you."

"So you think I changed my mind?"

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, you followed him into the military."

"Very true." She moved her head to the side. "Perhaps I have."

Hughes' face grew a quick grin, but died down when Riza spoke again.

"If you say a word, I will tell Roy you told a very private story about him to Ed. Then, it won't only be fire affecting your rear." She quickly loaded her gun and put it away. With that, he quickly walked back to his desk, figuring out how to tell the story to Gracia without getting mauled.

The End

**This author takes reviews over candy, so please review! I love reviews!**


End file.
